justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Jerk It Out
|artist = |year = 2003 |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = |effort = |pc = Red (Remake) |gc = (Remake) (Arrows) |lc = (Remake) |nowc = JerkItOut |pictos = 79 |perf = Jérémy Paquet |nogm = 8 (Remake) |audio = }}"Jerk It Out" by is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer ''Just Dance'' The dancer is a man who resembles a nerd. He has blue-white frizzy hair, wears a green shirt, an orange bow tie, orange knee-length pants with white suspenders, and blue shoes with orange socks. Remake In the remake, he has a light blue outline and a lighter color palette. At the beginning of the routine, he gets his colors with an animation made of filling rectangles. Background ''Just Dance'' The background appears to be a library. The color of the background is white and green. There are some bookshelves at the sides of the background and there is flying paper sheets falling down from the ceiling. Remake In the remake, the background is in shades of aqua green and only shows five stylized bookshelves (two on the left and three on the right), which bounce and jump according to the coach s moves. Sometimes, sheets of paper in shades of white and green levitate from the bookshelves. During the bridge, the bookshelves slide to the right and get replaced by other identical ones. At the end, while the coach runs away from the screen, the scenery trembles as if there was an earthquake, and it then fades to black. Gold Moves The remade version of this routine has 8 Gold Moves. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NXPPoBrToFA Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 and 8: Put your right arm up and your left one on your hip in a disco pose. Gold Move 3: Move your arms to the right in a semicircle. Gold Move 4: Same as Gold Move 3, but this time in the opposite direction. Gold Move 6: Move your right arm in a circle. Gold Move 7: Move your right arm to the left. Jerkitout gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, 5 and 8 Jerkitout gm 3.png|Gold Move 3 Jerkitout gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 Jerkitout gm 6.png|Gold Move 6 Jerkitout gm 7.png|Gold Move 7 Appearances in Mashups Jerk It Out ''is featured in the following Mashups: * ''Maneater * Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) Captions Jerk It Out appears in Puppet Master Modes in Just Dance 4. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Nerd Kisses * Nerdy * Nerdy Braces * Nerdy Run * Sporty Nerd * Super Nerd Trivia * This song and Groove Is in the Heart are the only remaining songs from the first game to have a difficulty of 3, because every other song with a difficulty of 3 was reduced to 2 in and /''Best Of, while these two songs are only in . * There is a lyric error: a line says "Can t you hear you talk '''to' loud?" instead of "Can t you hear you talk too loud?". ** This has not been fixed in the remake.https://youtu.be/NXPPoBrToFA *** Always in the remake, the word "to" from "You ve got to jerk it out" is not displayed the first time it is sung. * The beta version of the dancer had a slightly lighter color scheme and he looked more like a cartoon character. ** Also in the beta version, the background was slightly darker. * This is one of the only two songs that has both a difficulty and an effort of 3 in . The other song is Acceptable in the 80s. Gallery Game Files Tex1_256x256_a21c40b2f160669d_14 (2).png|''Jerk It Out'' jerkitout_generic_cover.jpg|''Jerk It Out'' (Remake) jerk it out pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots JerkItOutMenu.png|''Jerk It Out'' on the menu Jerkitout jd1 gameplay 2.png| gameplay Beta Elements Jerkthebetaout.png|Beta version Videos Official Music Video Caesars Palace - Jerk It Out (Official Video) Teasers Jerk It Out - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Jerk It Out - Just Dance Extractions Jerk It Out - Just Dance (Extraction) Jerk It Out - Just Dance Now (Extraction) References Site Navigation ru:Jerk It Out Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance Category:Jérémy Paquet Category:Console Exclusives Category:Remade Songs